Cosmic Dream
by AlphaHunter101
Summary: Fan-fiction about possible choices for Finn, Not great at this sorry. Will update soon.
1. The Gift

Chapter 1

"Gunter, bring me my globe of sight!" _…Ice kingdom…_

Ice king was lazing about before heading to Finn's 16th B-day bash and forgot to get him a present, deciding to give him a broken piece of ice cursed by the magic man instead. Several penguins waddled to their master carrying what he had asked before waving him off to the party and breaking several jars placed neatly on the shelves.

"It's Party time! Whoa!" _…Tree fort…_

A small collective of Finn's friends had joined the celebratory bash, planed by Jake, including the likes of LSP, Chad, The duke and Duchess of Nuts, Lady Rainicorn, Tree Trunks and many banana guards, although Finn himself was hiding away from most of the visitors in order to talk to some of his closest friends.

"No way Weenie! I'm not missing this for the world" A simple if not necessary part of Finn's conversations include Marceline Abadeer's quirky and impressive outlook on life… or un-life. "She's got a point Finn, it's not just children who get clowns booked for a party, I've even heard Bonnibelle does too!" Ángel de la muerte, or Alpha as he was known to most, was not an individual known to keep his opinions to himself, often clashing with the Candy kingdom's ruler and humouring Marceline, Scarlet and Finn. "Clever coming from an Unsterblich Dusche like yourself" Almost no one could understand what Bonnibelle Bubblegum would say sometimes due to her eccentric tendencies but still she was respected by her people and her friends all the same. "You do know only Alpha knows what you're saying right? Now please can you let Finn say his wish, O.K?" Scarlet was the current ruler of the Fire kingdom (a place governed by truth), a strong individual of living fire and Finn's previous girlfriend. "Well I really just want to chill and have a decent night without any surprises and hijinks..." before he could finish his sentence Finn was interrupted by Ice king dropping off his last minute gift.

"Hey there Finn, CATCH!"


	2. Dream Of Flinn

Chapter 2

**AlphaHunter101: Sorry for not adding a disclaimer last time, I don't own adventure time or any of the characters and this is just a fan-fiction I dreamed up**

"What the F…" _…Fire kingdom…_

'_Wait, where am I?' Finn awoke in a largely lit room with velvet curtains and marble wall holding a single mirror above the door. After calming down Finn investigated his surroundings; A king size bed set, Two gold crowns and 15 pictures of himself and Scarlet on matching thrones. 'Getting weird now, O.K calm down there's probably a reasonable explanation for…'_

_What next met Finns gaze was the sole mirror in the room, displaying a shirtless, extraordinary long locked and impressively built 19 year old where Finn would normally be. Finn had only just noticed the fact that something strange had happened to him. The crowns, the pictures and where he was began to dawn on him._

"_Oh, you're up early 'Flame king', and here I would have thought you'd need some rest after last night" There was no doubt in Finns mind whose voice he had just herd "Scarlet, what was I doing in your bed?" Turning around, Finn noticed how different his friend had become, instead of a slightly rounded teen with a cute face there was a tall, elegantly dressed queen with mesmerizingly beautiful features. "You look 'HOT' Scarlet" Although it was the only reaction he could say, Finn help but feel like it was an understatement "You're not too bad yourself, now come here!" The next thing Finn knew Scarlet was passionately locking lips with him. Finn's thoughts were all over the place, 'Why is she doing this, Why does this feel so natural and Why is my face not melting?' Scarlet's tongue continuously begged for entry only being granted when Finn realised what exactly was going on._

_After 5 seemingly endless minuets they both broke the kiss and sat on the bed "I managed to reschedule our appointments for today and cinnamon bun is looking after the royal matters, meaning we get to spend your birthday together" From what Finn had managed to piece together that he was married to Scarlet and was the new Flame king. Scarlet slid her hand into a nearby dresser and passed Finn a box wrapped in orange paper "This took a lot of time to make so I hope you appreciate it 'King Finn', I'm just joking, go on open it" Inside was a locket with the inscription 'Flinn' and a picture of Scarlet and Finn. "I love you Finn, Remember that!"_

_Finn then fell asleep in the arms of Scarlet._

**AlphaHunter101: Hope you enjoyed the chapter because I enjoyed writing it. P.S the next chapter is Fubblegum**


	3. Dream Of Fubblegum

**Alphahunter101: Finally uploaded this chapter, I have been avoiding it and had serious writers block but whatever... Fubblegum and very suggestive... :/ enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"Huh… where am I? Oh Shi…" _…Candy kingdom…_

_Once again Finn awoke in a castle of large proportions the difference being that this time he knew exactly where he was. The room Finn was lying in belonged to the beloved princess Bubblegum and this could only be registered as bad in Finn's mind. "Not again! NO! NO! NO! NO! Not again!" Finn's voice seemed to show signs of anger, this was the second time this had happened to him and he was hoping the last "Let's see all I have to do is leave before… wait what are these?" The items that grasped Finn's attention were the hand-cuffs attached to his hands and the bed posts. This was not the only odd thing about the room as it contained several broken shelves, five strange looking objects on the floor and what appeared to be cloths scattered onto the floor. Finn tried to piece together why he was here, last thing he remembered was the exact same thing only with flame princess, from what he could see there was no way to get the handcuffs off, he was wearing very little clothing and there was a mirror next to the bed. Finn was interrupted from his frame of mind by the chamber door suddenly opening "Greetings Sir Finn, I Presume your 'royal matters' with princess Bubblegum last night were satisfying to say the least. Oh and may I wish you a merry birthday!" There were very few people alive who could say such a sarcastic sentence with the uttermost charm and still keep their jobs. "Hey PeppButt, would you mind telling me why I'm stuck here?" _

_The naïve nature of Finn was sometimes unhuman. The dark being that stood before Finn simply shrugged at his stupidity before releasing Finn from his binds "You really don't remember anything do you? Multiverse technology it seems" his tone suggested indifference and before Finn could ask any questions PeppButt passed him a mirror. Finn's hair was still long but it was also scruffy, he also had several scars on his face that seemed old. Old! Like last time Finn seemed to have aged, it was less subtle this time but still it was a link between both strange futures, the only difference was the princess would have appeared by now. "I see that you are awake my white knight, that is großartig!" _

_That voice and choice of words was unmistakable and quite frankly obvious due to Finn's current surroundings. Finn turned towards Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum and he noticed she was exactly as he had remembered her, no changes whatsoever; her soft pink skin, her cute geeky demeanour and her girl next door attitude that he had always fell for. Finn was brought out of his trance by PeppButt leaving the room. As soon as he had left a mischievous smile appeared on PB's face that sent shivers down Finn's spine, she reached into her lab coat and tossed Finn a box wrapped in pink paper "For your 'royal services' Finn, I hope you like it" and imeaditly her lips smashed into Finn's only releasing him when there was a knock on her door. Using this time wisely Finn looked inside the box and found it was a locket with the inscription 'Fubblegum' and a picture of both Bonnibelle and Finn, this seemed very familiar but still genuine. Following the orders of Bonnibelle all day Finn grew tired and when night finally appeared he was ordered to lay next to her as both drifted off to sleep._

_**Alphahunter101: Could be worse I guess... don't really like this ship but whatever... hope you enjoyed. P.S the next chapter is O.C and Finn... my O.C is male**_


	4. Dream Of Something

Chapter 4

**AlphaHunter101: It's been a while but I've finally updated...Anyone happy? whatever. This is just a quick chapter without any romance that I needed for the plot to work...please try to enjoy.**

"Oh… For the love of glob! What now?" _…Tree Fort…_

_Finn knew that when he opened his eyes he would find some strange, distorted version of his life. It would probably include someone trying to eat his face off. Again! But still he risked cracking open a single eye. He was in his home, or what he expected an oversized trophy hoarded expansion of his home to look like, and he was…well he was kind of naked. "Good job I'm getting use to this"_

_His voice was deep. His voice was VERY deep. His voice was SO deep that Finn could be justified for high-fiving himself… or at least trying to. Whilst lazily walking towards his bathroom, Finn grabbed a random shirt and some nearby jeans. As Finn haphazardly dressed he barely noticed a strange mirror secluded in the corner._

_"**Over here hero boy listen well**_

_**There is something I must tell **_

_**Know what day it is if you can**_

_**For today you become a man"**_

_Having turned towards the source of the riddle Finn was met with a sight he could get used to seeing. Finn was butch. There was no other way to say it. His height was surprisingly average but his muscles were on overtime. Finn's long blonde hair was reduced to a manly ponytail with a chinstrap. Finn was BUTCH._

_Finn was brought out of his trance by one thought. 'What about the person?' true enough each time this happened someone appeared from nowhere. Finn waited by his bed for someone to appear and just do something. It took several hours before Finn knew no one was coming._

_He was alone. There was no Jake, no BMO, there was just Finn. He was the perfect hero; good looks, lots of weapons, amazing fighting prowess and no one to hold him back. Maybe this was good. This IS what Finn had always wanted._

_And so Finn lay back onto his bed with his mind racing. He was home…but like the others, perhaps not the right home. With this thought Finn whispered a question into the air, hoping it will be answered. "Is this dream almost over?"_

_**AlphaHunter101: I got this out of the way to make Finn have one life without pairings. There's not much else I can say but the next chapter will be an attempt at Finnceline... and yes I made a magic mirror OC...hate if you want.**  
><em>


End file.
